Bloody numbers
by KnuckleFantasy
Summary: What will happen if you know when you will met your soulmate? Would you be excited, or would it be nothing but a burden? For Reborn, the answer was quite oblivious: It was just a pain in the ass.


**Hi guys! This OS is a gift for one of my dearest friends, and since she likes this pairing, I decided to write an angsty thing about it!**

**Enjoy!**

When he realised for the first time what the numbers on his wrist was, Reborn was pissed off. Watching the women talking about it at the bar, the hitman was wondering if it could be ripped off.

Unfortunately for him, his target gives him the answer right after:

"Isn't it romantic? No matter how much you will try to stop it, or if you hurt yourself on this exact place, it will heal and appears again!" Her friends chuckled loudly, giving him a headache. Annoying. He will not take his time on this one; it wasn't enough of a challenge. Lowering his fedora, he picks an eye at the green numbers on his wrist. He still had time, not that it does matter. The idea of being someone's soul mates was already something ridiculous, but knowing he may have one too was worst. He felt pleasure, lust. But love? A smirk appears on his cold lips. However, he should better hide it, or some would sure mock him about it. (The picture of Verde appeared in his mind and he chased it away with a disgusted face). Plus, it was a weakness for him in a way, if all of this shit was real and he would really…_love_ somebody.

But for now, he had a target to take care of.

Ridiculous. All of this was… a nightmare. Watching his tiny chubby hands with horror, Reborn was internally screaming. Why. Where was his Apollo's -muscled body? How was he supposed to be the best hitman of all times when trapped in a baby form?

At last, the numbers on his wrist must be go…were still here. So, he loses his abs but still have a freaking soul mate? How lucky of him. Putting back his sleeve, he didn't realise that his encounter with the chosen one was getting closer.

Tsunayoshi Sawada wasn't doing as good as expected. To be honest, Reborn was having some difficulties to see how he could be the next Vongola's head. Weak, scared by everything, low grades…

Yet, Reborn wasn't giving up on the young boy; if he succeeds with Dino, there were no reason for someone like him to fail with the future Decimo. And on top of that, the hitman was sharing the delicious meals made by mama, so he couldn't complain…

To think he will begin to feel something else than disappointment and pride towards the teenager was more than surprising: it was surreal. The only one Reborn had even cared for before was the sky's arcobaleno. And even back in that time, it was something specific. The two of them always had this strange bond, and the woman had this kind of peaceful aura you were unable to fight on. But for Tsuna… he couldn't tell what it was and that was getting on his nerves, even if he didn't show it. (He wouldn't be the best hitman if he let his emotions take control, really.)

'But maybe you know what it is…' a sticky voice was whispering in his head, 'And to check it, you just need one thing…look at your wris…'

"Reborn?"

Wild eyes were looking at him, worried. Chasing the voice away, the baby suddenly kick the teenager in the face, making him winced.

"Heeeh, what was that for?!" Tsuna complained, holding his poor cheek.

"I told you to do your homework, so what were you doing?"

"I was! It's just…it felt like you were worried about something, I just wanted to check you were alright…" The nervous boy said, before adding with an apologetic smile: "But your kick hurts the same as usual, so you must be ok!"

Damn No-good Tsuna.

It couldn't be true. Standing in front of the coffin, ignoring the rain pouring hard on the dark forest, Reborn was burning inside. Impossible. All of his hard work to make the teenager grows up in his mind, becoming stronger to take the lead of the Vongola famiglia… All of his efforts, ruined.

No, it wasn't just that, and the hitman knew it. The truth has always been there since years ago, but he refused to face it. Reborn, the best hitman of his time, was running away.

"Pitiful…"

Letting a cold hand on the coffin, where the Vongola Decimo was reposing, he felt his fedora falling of his head, revealing the sadness in his usually cold, dark eyes.

He ran away. And now, no times was left. A sudden burn hit his wrist, where he knew the cursed numbers were graved, and with a hiss, he finally pulled up his sleeve for the first time in years, and looked at it.

On his white skin, red zeroes were glowing, like a fire. Of course it will. After all, he had lost him. Tsunayoshi. No good-Tsuna. El Decimo.

_His soul mate._

**Hope you enjoyed! It's a bit short, but she liked it like that, so I guess I'm quite happy? Also, sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my native language and I'm still learning! **


End file.
